


One long night

by Seasalt_Memories



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days
Genre: Bullying, Conflict, Conflict of Interests, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasalt_Memories/pseuds/Seasalt_Memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret relationships between the members grow and then find themselves catching the attention of Larxene, who takes it out of hand and aims to break them up with any means necessary, fueled by the idea that it would jeopardize the organization's goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One long night

**Author's Note:**

> "The night was quiet over the castle, stars looked on with empty stares and their lights unchanging, the city lights buzzed below. As usual however, the night was all the world ever knew, a darkness that was pierced by lights of brighter worlds. What was unusual however, was the behaviour of the members that resided within."
> 
> My first full fic, based loosely off an old rp I did with a friend.  
> I'll try to continue this or I'll start a new one/put out some one-shots, it'll be about 5 chapters long when I'm finished. (:

“If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition” Xion jolted out of her daydream and turned finding the source of the voice to be the water master Demyx. He had come and sat by her, reading out of a small notebook he held out in front of him.

“Hey” Xion replied after a yawn, she had been leaning over the back of one of the sofas in the break room, looking outside into the dark. The back wall of the hexagonal room was three floor-to-ceiling panes of glass. The other walls were metal-like, as was the rest of the building; the break room consisted of two sofa’s facing the entrance of double doors, tables either side of them and a decorative flower vase on another side table by the door (put there by Marluxia). The currently mellow sitar player sat back into the seat putting the book back into his pocket and crossed over his legs, Xion turned around to face him, now with her feet on the ground and her knees no longer digging into the cushions. Before she had a chance to ask Demyx about his mission today (being the polite thing to do, she didn’t know him all too well so conversation was always about missions) Zexion entered the room, quietly, and it would have been unnoticed if it wasn’t for the sound of him closing his tome.

“Leave the girl alone” He said, disgruntled. He reached round and rubbed the back of his neck, a habit of his, before flicking the hair out of his face but against his efforts it fell right back again. He didn’t seem bothered about it, like the action was more of another habit than for practicality.

“Zexion!” Shouted Demyx as he launched himself from the sofa, across the room, and right at his much smaller friend, wrapping his arms round the shorter guy’s neck and entire head making the hug as close as possible. The motion made the two of them stumble back a bit, with an assortment of profanity mumbled from Zexion. Xion giggled at the pair, Demyx only got all cuddly around Zexion and Zexion only opened up around Demyx. They haven’t been like that for long however, one mission Saix sent them away together and Zexion got into some trouble, all the other members found out about it was that Demyx helped him somehow and that was that. Since they got back they’ve been seen walking round together talking, or heading into each other’s rooms and not emerging until morning. No one asked though, not Saix or even Axel who was somewhat close to the Sitar-playing goof. Larxene sneered at them though, as she does with most people and that wasn’t a secret from them. They were careful who they let see this affection between them however, as far as she knew it was exclusive to herself and Lexaeus; they knew she wouldn’t say anything and Lexaeus hardly says anything anyway.

Demyx turned back to Xion’s very audible giggle, “what got you so smiley?” he asked smirking, moving towards her and letting go of the smaller man.

“Because of how you hug Zexion, he’s so small compared to you.” She said with more giggling followed.

“I am not small, simply my proper height.” Zexion replied quickly and firmly, trying to not let it get to him. His height was always a touchy subject, he hated being shorter than everyone because of this exact treatment, he was practically Xion’s height and she was younger. Zexion didn’t feel like his crucial intellect was taken seriously as a result, constantly having to prove that he wasn’t some child was getting tiresome, but Demyx didn’t treat him that way, not on his own anyway. He walked quickly over to the other sofa upon being released by his overly affectionate friend and placed his book on the glass side table and paused. He hated being touched, the thought of it and the effect of it made his skin crawl. He tended to keep away from people too, any lengthy conversations made him anxious, and with that when he did socialise he didn’t do well, always just waiting it out. Demyx brushed down his cloak franticly to clean it of any dirt; he straightened it out, brushed back his hair, and was ready for when Zexion came back to him but he didn’t, Zexion lingered at the side table then found a place on the adjacent sofa; he folded his legs and looked back over at Xion scowling slightly. He always held onto things too, taking any personal comments to heart and Demyx knew that, he sighed and turned back to Xion on the sofa parallel.

“Hey, why aren’t you hanging out with the pipsqueak?” Demyx moved over to Xion, kicking her leg making sure he had her attention, and in a weird affectionate way he had with others. He looked down at her, his hands shuffled in his pockets, he really wanted this alone time with Zexion, they both hadn’t been off missions at the same time like this in a while and he missed him. They talked about a lot of things together, what little memories they had from before the Organisation; they’re work, and most of all reading preferences. He’d never verbalise that to him of course, him missing his company.

“Roxas isn’t small Dem, and neither am I before you say it! I don’t think he’s back from his mission yet, Saix was a real bitch with him today.” She sighed and leant back into the sofa and folding her arms, showing she wasn’t going to move that easily.

“Oh yes you are, just like Roxas”. Demyx snapped back, it was friendly teasing but he just really wanted her to leave, and if pissing her off would do it then he was going to.

“Zexion is pretty damn short too, and we are not having this argument, its stupid Demyx.” She was getting kind of pissed off at his remarks, and was half inclined to leave now; she rose from the sofa ,with a groan, and got half way across the room and turned back at the door, the pair of them were already on the same sofa, she smiled slightly, rolled her eyes and left the room to them. Wondering what to do now she thought it’d be best to find Axel, to catch him before Roxas did; it was the only way she ever got into a full conversation with him anymore.

Down the hall came Axel, at a leisurely pace with his arms behind crossed behind his head. He stared out of the continuous window to his right; he was down a hallway on the outside of the castle so the entire wall was, like the break room, glass. He wasn’t really paying attention to where he was going and bumped into something, or rather someone. “What the-?” The much taller nobody stared down, to be greeted with the grinning face of Roxas. “Oh hey Roxas” the pyro said with a smirk. The two of them just clicked somehow since the day they met. Despite himself and Saix being friends from way back it just wasn’t like that with Roxas, they got closer than he and Saix ever did in those years but in short a few weeks. They had the same sense of humour, justice, and taste in ice-cream. What they had was a multitude of little things but they loved each and every one, over time they just started dating. Neither of them could really pin-point a date when, it just happened. Not once did it change how well they worked together on missions, or how they clicked as good friends, it just deepened their understanding of each other. 

“Hey Axel” Roxas replied, he looked tired with bags under his eyes, his shoulders dropped as he dragged his feet over to embrace his friend. Axel hugged him tightly with his hand holding the back of his head, the other under his arm and round his back, with Roxas’s arms held loosely around his neck.

“You alright kid?” He asked with concern in his voice. Saix really had been working him too hard lately. There was no real reason why in their opinion, they went to help Xion who was struggling with her own mission and got back on time and unharmed but that seemed to be the problem. It haunted his mind; that Saix would see to harm Xion. Since then he’d been taking it out on the pair any way he could, extra missions or chores or just things he didn’t want to do himself.

“Yeah, just...worn out I guess.” He looked up at Axel through half closed eyes, in a sort of dopey way. Axel bent down slightly and moved the hair from the Keyblade wielder’s eyes and sighed. He’d tried to no avail to get Saix to lighten up on the work load. 

“I’ll take you over to your room then, wouldn’t want you passing out in the hallway again would we?”

“Heh” Roxas let out a breathy laugh and a smile, Axel smiled back and turned to go, taking his arm in his. When Roxas turned him back around, pulled him down slightly and planted a light kiss on Axel’s forehead. “Thank you” he said, and clung on to his arm as if it was the only thing keeping him upright. His hands gripping tight onto the right sleeve of Axel’s cloak. He smiled and they walked slowly along. 

They walked back along the hall that Axel had come from moments before, passing various rooms for meetings, training, and finally the hallway to the library, past which was the ramps (the castle didn’t have stairs but instead ramps leading to everywhere) to the sleeping quarters, further up was Where Nothing Gathers (the round room). The corner of Axel’s eye was caught by a flash of yellow in the library hallway, he glanced round as he and Roxas passed it and it was unmistakeable. Larxene was there. She smirked and walked out from the corner, and down the hall they came from. Axel’s breath caught in his throat and Roxas looked up in concern as they walked, he hadn’t noticed her. Axel didn’t stop as they carried on to his room, but the thought stuck in Axel’s head of the vulgar Nymph and what she could do. The pair of them had a brush with her once before, it was before they got together, and while he was still with her. She had always been the jealous type, making sure that Axel only saw her practically, to have gotten to a point where Saix stopped talking to him altogether. It got worse when Roxas joined the organization, Axel was naturally drawn to him and she couldn’t handle that. While Roxas was in that insecure state she started bullying him, name calling, pushing, sabotaging his missions, Roxas had stopped seeing the point in coming back to the castle, to do his work or to even exist.  
When Axel saw what she was doing to him he confronted her, she claimed it was for him that she loved him in tears, he couldn’t take it and left her. He went to Roxas and helped him, he got better eventually but the pain was still there.  
The pain she caused was written in the scars on Roxas’s wrists.

.. ‘Did she see?’


End file.
